The Lexicon
by Ariadne Glover
Summary: A teenager with the power to rip apart the ARC. Seems deadly, doesn't it? When a girl arrives at the ARC with the power of knowledge, what could stay right?
1. Chapter 1

**Okies. This is my new fic, The Lexicon, and hopefully it gets lots of reviews. Those of you who DO review get a free virtual cookie. And a virtual Connor poster. Heck, you can choose which one you get! xD **

**Also, I'm thinking of changing my penname to FangirlWithAGun, and I would REALLY appreciate it if you lot of wonderful readers would share your opinion with me.**

**Anyway, please enjoy the show, and remember I DON'T OWN PRIMEVAL.**

"Oi. Not funny. Seriously, you pull another fast one and I'll whack you from here to next Tuesday." The girl glared at the brunette sat across from her, the girl with a smug smile plastered across her pale face and bruises on her knuckles. Tania had had enough of this girl beating the crap out of her on the field in front of everybody every day, what'd she done to deserve that punishment?  
><em>Silly little bimbo,<em> thought the brunette as she looked at the dirt underneath her fingernails with disdain, ignoring Tania's previous comment, as well as the counsellor's attempts at reconciliation. The shrimp blonde deserved everything she got coming to her; that skirt (Ugh, a skirt?) was much too short, her make-up looked like something out of a burlesque house, and that skirt was just not PG.  
>"Ah… I should be going. I've a life, you know." Declared the girl, excusing herself whilst sending a dirty at Tania and left; she put a beanie over her head and put her iPod earphones in her ears.<br>"Karen! Karen Parrish! Get back her right now, or you'll have an after school detention!" But of course Karen couldn't hear the counsellor's threats, or she just ignored them like everyone generally did.

* * *

><p>Karen stormed down through the park, punk music blaring, placing herself on an old decaying bench, and closed her eyes. Just another regular day of shit, blonde bimbos and increasingly painful thoughts…nothing a couple of aspirin wouldn't cure… God, she wished everything would just go away sometimes, that she could stop, not think and be in total peace. No weight on her shoulders, absolutely free. Man, would that be bliss. Shaking her head to get rid of those thoughts of glory, she noticed a mysterious man running at crazy speeds, clutching something shaped like a gun. Cool. A gun. <em>Cool.<em> He was about 6"3, brown-haired, wore a brown jackets and a pair of dark jeans. Karen looked closer and saw that he was muttering to himself, there was no one else around, except for a couple of old folk across the path. She took her hat off, and removed her iPod earplugs; she was greeted by a wave of pain and a nagging feeling of anxiety.  
><em>Run<em>, she heard from somewhere, _run towards him now._ The teenager forced herself to do as she heard, sprinting over the grass towards the man. He was worried, she could feel the panic radiating off him like getting closer to a fire; the nearer you get, the more the heat sears. By the time she was 10 metres from him, Karen was blinded by the angst; jeez, had this guy killed someone? Ignorant of what was actually going on; she stumbled the final distance to stand in front of him and crumpled to the tarmac. The ground wasn't at all forgiving, but the unconsciousness that swallowed her was.

* * *

><p>Matt knelt beside the girl who'd collapsed in a heap before him, checking her pulse, beating excitedly, her breathing, deep and strong, and her eyes, dilated as though she were in the dark. Something wasn't right about it. Judging by how she looked, the girl was barely 16, slightly malnourished, and had assaulted someone, the bruises across her knuckles told all. He didn't know how that knowing she was sleep deprived would help them, but every little helps.<br>"Becker, I've a young girl here who's not doing well, might've been nipped by the creature, I'm getting her to the ARC." Matt kept one hand on the girl's pulse, his other pressing his earpiece closer to his ear.  
>"Roger that. The creature's back through, the anomaly is stable, we're heading back too."<br>"Cheers mate." The girl was light as Matt picked her up, his EMD automatically sliding over his shoulder onto his back. Who was she? Why did she run to him?

* * *

><p>A scream ripped through the Medical Bay of the ARC, it was a horrible scream, a scream that you'd only hear if someone was being killed, it was fear and panic and curiosity and a sad sort of anger. 5 people sprinted through the double doors, and the young doctor who was dancing (Dancing? Yes…) fell over, before scrambling to her feet and running to her bedside. The doctor expertly checked the girl's vital signs, the IV attacked to the back of her hand, her temperature, her capillary refill time.<br>Matt approached the girl, and sat down on the end of her bed, his green eyes mesmerising her blue eyes; obviously concerned and slightly intrigued.  
>"Nurse, she's awake." Laughed a tall man with long black hair and a cheeky grin tattooed to his face, the short blonde next to him elbowed him, but it was clear she was amused at his quip.<br>The girl was shaking violently, her eyes flitting to the faces of the people…who seemed oddly familiar. There was a warm feeling emanating off them, like she knew them all extremely well.  
>"What's your name?" Matt's Irish accent was welcoming and friendly, comforting and homely, she'd heard it before. But where? The girl thought about this question long and hard, before her bottom lip began to tremble and her eyes filled with tears.<br>"I…I d-don't know."  
>"That's fine. Do you know how old you are?" A scared tear fell down the girl's cheek and plopped onto the hospital bed.<br>"I don't remember." Her face crumpled into dismay and panic. Matt tried another tactic.  
>"What colour is my shirt?"<br>"Blue?"  
>"That's right. Okay, so it's just your memory…probably; temporary amnesia, probably from falling." He smiled reassuringly and stood to leave; the girl would probably be identified by her physical appearance and taken home.<br>"It…It's not my memory." She whispered, "I can remember things. Matt, please don't invalid me." The five adults froze (The doctor had left long since), and Matt looked back at the girl alarmed, a what-the-bloody-hell expression staining his face.  
>"How'd you know my name?" Suddenly, his comforting tone had turned to one of steely interrogation, and he sat back down on the end of the bed.<br>"I don't know. I just _don't_ know. But…I know this, I don't know how… - Matt Anderson, 32, ARC Team Leader; Abigail – no, Abby – Maitland, 25, ARC Zoologist; Connor Temple, 28, ARC Tech; Emily Merchant, 28, ARC…Employee…And Captain Hilary Becker, 26, ARC Military Captain." The girl pointed to each of the people standing before her in turn, looking as horrified as they did, as if her mouth was talking of its own accord. Matt looked astonished, not happy astonished though, and turned to talk quietly with Connor.  
>"Inform PR, there's been a security breach. As for you," Matt turned to the girl, plastering a fake smile on his face, "We'll get you a nice head scan and ma-"<br>"No! This is really weird but I know, I'm sure," she scrunched his eyes up and wiped her face, "Positive that I didn't know this until I saw you all. It's like when I see you, I can like…download all this information." The girl was scared as hell and Matt was confused, he shot an exasperated glance at the other four, who shrugged in return, obviously just as confused.  
>"Prove it." Matt wouldn't take no for an answer, and the girl bit her lip, shooting an apologetic glance at Becker.<br>"Soldier Boy is sleeping with Jess Parker, 19, ARC Field Co-Ordinator." The girl started laughing, nervously at first, but at getting a look at Becker's shocked and embarrassed face, she was giggling like nothing could stop her.  
>"<em>Hilary!<em>" Abby shot an entertained look at him, and he blushed even more.  
>"Er…I have patrol." Becker excused himself and slipped out of the doors, which launched the rest of the team into hysterics.<br>"I think you're gonna be with us a while. Migh' wan' to pick a name." chortled Connor merrily. Matt nodded in agreement.  
>"Really? Anything at all? Lexi. Definitely Lexi…Lexi Sorrel. I like it."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah. I haven't really conquered my goal of having this whole thing done in two weeks. Ah well. But anyway, here's the next chapter of my new story :D The link for the pictures for Lexi and my upcoming villain are on my profile. And for those of you who recognise my guest star, big thumbs up.**

Lexi was settling into her new life at the ARC relatively well, although she wasn't allowed out of the Medical Bay, strict doctor's orders, or they just wanted to keep running tests. Running. Ugh. Treadmills may get you fit, but they do nothing for your happiness.

The doctor didn't seem to even take notice (legit doctor, my ass); all she did was flirt and eat pink ice-cream, Lexi almost instantly despised her just because she ate the strawberry treat slowly.

"Hey? Can I get outta here already? I've been here, what, two days all by myself? I need something to do!" Lexi tugged at the hem of the hospital gown, careful not to rip it, "I want to join the team!" The doctor dropped her ice-cream wrapper in the crappy black rubbish bin, and walked quickly over to where Lexi stood. Lexi glanced at the young woman's face and almost fell backwards by the intensity of the new information she was greeted with. She'd just graduated from medical school, been to Spain recently (Although you could see that in the bleached high-lights in her hair, and the tan on her legs), and she was pondering about hitting on a new soldier or not. Coralie checked Lexi's pupils, blood pressure, pulse – all the 'necessities', before she gave her the all clear.

"Might want these though." Coralie smirked and shoved a bundle of clothes into Lexi's grasp, mainly jeans and a few old printed tee-shirts. And a pair of five-inch heels; _This should be interesting_, she chuckled.

* * *

><p>Matt was having trouble with a new prototype office chair, the posturepedic type that supposedly enhanced work performance. The chair flipped and clicked in an annoying way before seeming to collapse and sticks out awkwardly at a ninety-degree angle.<p>

"Need some help?" Lexi smiled warmly as she poked her head into his office, marvelling at the wonderful succulent and carnivorous plants. "I was exploring the ARC: I don't know why, I know where everything is; And I heard you blaspheming. Need a hand?" She bent down beside the chair, not waiting for any response, and began checking the bolts and springs underneath the seat.

"Afternoon to you too, Lexi. I see you've been discharged?" The Irishman leant back on the edge of his desk, careful not to touch a pretty-looking shrub, a pretty-killer shrub. Lexi replied with an enthusiastic nod.

"Yeah, the med bay only gives you so much to do. Spent most of the time in testing."

"How'd you go?" Lexi stood up and dusted herself off, posing in front of the chair in a ta-da? way.

"Didn't find much. But if I take a medicine for people with ADHD, Ritalite or something, I don't collapse in front of everyone anymore. Still don't know what's going on. I'm still downloading information from everyone. It's hard."

"How so?"

"I know everyone here so well. I know everything, nothing's secret to me, and nobody knows _me_. I can't be like 'Hey Becker! Take it home!" like someone with that information usually can. No, I can't even call Captain Becker, Becker. I can't say anything." Matt hesitated before answering, and took a step towards the teen. But as usual, the anomaly detector always saved him from too deep an interaction. He ran to the doors, and turned back to look at Lexi; who seemed to be about to follow him, and pulled a serious expression.

"You stay here. You hear me?"

"Sorry, _Dad_. No can do. I'm already bored of this place, I'm getting out!"

"Lexi, this isn't a cheeky other option. You're staying put, or you'll end up killed!" Lexi looked defiantly into Matt's eyes before grinning and half-laughing at a though, a clever thought.

"It could jog my memory, Matt," Her smarmy voice reminded him of himself, "You would want that, wouldn't you?" A devious smile played across her lips, as she watched his face fall flat.

"See, I knew you'd see sense."

* * *

><p>"Nothing like the day you get shat on by a rhamphorhynkus." Lexi took her jacket off and laid it on the grass so the large deposit of dark faecal matter was facing the ground.<p>

"You know what that thing is?" asked a slightly bewildered Becker, who was still not on first name terms with her after his first encounter with her.

"I know everything about everything." She replied, just as haughtily. Becker seemed to pale at this comment.

"Really?" he gulped.

"No, Connor told me. You're lucky you're pretty and have big guns. Pretty much equals up to being that gullible." Lexi laughed at her own joke before skipping off to humour the others. Becker narrowed his eyes at the girl, and shot her jacket with his favourite EMD. _It's on,_ his mind simmered and seethed, but he didn't realise was that Lexi knew exactly what the situation was. _Just you wait, Soldier Boy, just you wait._

* * *

><p>Connor came up behind Abby, wrapping his arms around her delicate frame, and rested his chin on the top of her head. She look up at him, smiling in contentment, kissing his stubbly chin.<p>

"Something up?" she asked, looking at the sunset over London. Not as beautiful as one over a seascape, but certainly amazing when it ends a day of flying lizards and a shortage of coffee.

"Yeah, actually. D'you 'spose the new kid knows 'bout the engagemen'?" The huge brown eyes that Abby adored had droopy little worried eyebrows framing them.

"I expect she probably does. Don't think she'd tell anyone before we have, do you?"

"I don' know. But look what she said 'bout Action Man and Jess?"

"Con, she's 16. I'm sure she'll know that we haven't told anyone yet, mind-link thing, remember?" Abby turned around and laid her head on his chest, her fiance's chest. _That's a nice thought_, she smiled.

"That I do remember…What cha smilin' 'bout?"

"I'm smiling because I'm marrying the sweetest, most considerate man in the world." Connor looked affronted, and pulled away from their embrace.

"Last time I checked, you were marryin' me. If you want sweet an' considerate, you certainly ain' marryin' me." Abby sniffed dramatically and went inside.

"You're right, Connor. I _would_ rather marry Matt." A look of panic crossed Connor's face before settling in a laugh. But everything was about to get tricky.


End file.
